Max's Secret
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot Tag to 15x6 "Date Night." ***Spoiler Alert*** Did you wonder why Max played Kat and Spencer so well? What if Max has a secret?


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this tag to 15x6 "Date Night," is the result of something I saw on You Tube during a reaction video to the episode. ****Spoiler's for the episode.**** _**

"You didn't have to invite me up here," Spencer said as Max accompanied him to her apartment door.

"I know, but I figured since I've seen your home, I feel it only fair to show you mine."

Reid looked around the apartment, so different from his place, but inviting at the same time. Everything was done in jewel-tone colors and soft fabrics. Her kitchen had stainless steel appliances and cabinets painted chocolate brown. He liked the mug tree in one corner of her counter space, hung with a mismatched collection of coffee mugs.

"I'm glad you did. I like it."

"I like yours too, but next time I want to spend time alone with you there. No more invasions by psychotic women looking to ruin your life."

"I promise," Spencer said. "From now on, no more drama from work."

Max kissed him and it was even better than their embrace on the elevator. "Hm…" She sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I like the way you kiss, Spencer."

"Thanks," he said, and she could hear the shy embarrassment in his voice.

"Hey," she pulled back and reached up for his face. "I _mean_ it."

"I know you do," he said with a sigh. "I wish – "

She touched a finger to his lips. "Don't say it. We all have moments we wish we could change or relive, but I believe what happened with Kat was a good thing."

"How?" Spencer wondered.

"Because now you know you don't have to be perfect."

"I never –"

"Then why did you douse your apartment in bleach? You didn't have to do that even if you hadn't had a visitor in four years."

"I guess I was nervous."

"Me too. Spencer, let's make a deal that we continue to take it slow. I want this to work for us, okay."

"I do too," Spencer agreed. "It's been a long day and night for both of us. I'm going home and I want you to get some sleep."

"I will," Max promised. "Take care."

Spencer leaned in for another kiss and it was as soft as kissing the petals of a rose in bloom. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Max shut the door to her apartment and sighed. She went to her kitchen, made a cup of hot cocoa and stood blowing on it while she thought about the scene with Kat in Spencer's apartment. She'd nearly blown it by ratcheting up the violence in her story of shooting Mike Davis. She should've had more control.

Her phone beeped ten minutes later when she was curled up on her sofa with the last of her cocoa and her sketch pad.

"Dad," she greeted happily.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

He was quiet for a moment. "Are you alone, Max?"

"Yeah. Spencer was here, but he's gone."

"Good. We need to talk, but not on the phone. You mind if I come over for a few minutes."

"What about Mom and Eloise?"

"Don't worry about them. I told them that I wanted to grill you about Spencer."

"Is that the truth because if it is –"

"No. You know why I need to talk to you."

"Alright, Dad. See you in a few minutes."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Her father knocked half an hour later and she let him in. "You sure we're okay to talk here?" He asked.

"Yes, I did a sweep after Spencer left. There's nothing here, just as there's been nothing in the last year. I told you I made it clear to them I was done."

"You know better than that," said her father. "They don't take no for an answer."

"Well, too bad, because I like Spencer and I won't let the NSA ruin it for us."

"I'm sorry I ever recruited you, Max."

She reached over and squeezed her dad's hand. "I did it because I was young, and looking for adventure after college, and I wanted to spend time with you."

"Still, you know they'll always be out there."

"Yes, I know, but I have a feeling that they might back off now that I'm dating a BAU profiler. After all, they have Penelope Garcia and we all know the stories about her. She's the best in the world. They'd never do anything to arouse her suspicions about me."

"That's what worries me," said her father. "What if she decides to do a deep dive into your background. I got the distinct impression that she's like a protective mother bear when it comes to Spencer Reid."

"I won't give them any reason to check into me," Max said.

"What about tonight? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad your training took over, but you nearly blew it with your Mike Davis story."

Max blew out a breath. "I'm sorry dad. I know I got carried away. I was furious with Kat for kidnapping you and Eloise."

"You know better than to become emotionally involved during an op," her father admonished.

"It was the kiss," Max admitted. "The way Spencer was kissing Kat when they arrived at his apartment enraged me, which is stupid because I barely know him."

Her father smirked at her. "Sometimes it doesn't take long to know when we've met the right one. Remember what I told you about your mother and me."

"Yeah," Max chuckled. "You were head over heels, and she was indifferent."

Her father went a little pink in the cheeks. "True, but I talked her around eventually."

Max sighed again and played with her empty mug. "Dad, I really like him."

"I know you do. Don't screw it up!"

Max narrowed her eyes at her dad then laughed. "You're right. I will _not_ ruin it."

They shook hands and her father stood. She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"She caught me off guard with those pictures. If I hadn't been retired for ten years –"

"Hey," Max squeezed his hand. "You made it through, and Eloise is fine. Stop blaming yourself, okay."

"You're right. Now, I'm going home to see your mother. Tomorrow, I'm going to contact an old handler of mine and strongly suggest that they leave you alone from now on."

"Or what," Max said. "You can't force them to turn their back on what they still call, "A valuable asset," when they contact me."

"Don't worry. I still have tricks up my sleeve, and I know where some of the bodies are buried. I'll simply remind them of the facts of life."

"Be careful, Dad," Max warned.

"Don't worry, I won't overplay my hand."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Max smiled two days later when her phone rang. "Hey," she greeted happily.

"Hi," said Spencer. "You heard anything?"

"Yes. I got the job. I was just about to call you when my phone rang. Are you sure you can't read minds?"

Spencer laughed. "No. I just had a feeling, that's all."

"Well, you were right. You want to go out to dinner. I feel like celebrating."

"Now who's the mind reader," Spencer wondered.

"Not a mind reader, just woman's intuition."

"Oh. Well, in that case, _you_ pick the restaurant and I'll meet you there at eight."

"Sounds like a plan."

She put her phone in her pocket, then pulled it out again when it beeped. She read the text and smiled.

_There's no place like home, Dorothy._

She sighed with genuine happiness and relief. It was goodbye. She decided not to speculate what her father had said or done to secure it. It was better just to be grateful and get on with her life. She deleted the text without responding, for no response was needed.

She pulled up a familiar contact and hit the call button. "Hi, Dad," she said when she got his voicemail. "Just wanted to say I love you and thanks."

She pocketed the phone and grabbed her purse. It was a bit after three pm, but if she hurried she'd have just enough time to go shopping for a new outfit. The spy game had its merits, but Spencer Reid had more.


End file.
